Dijiste amor no dolor
by dara 15
Summary: Un parque, un árbol, una rama rota, un tobillo doblado, dos jovenes enamorados en secreto, un mal entendido y...


**Nota: los personajes no son míos solo la historia.**

Dijiste "amor" no "dolor"

Era el primer día de clases y el último año de secundaria de Arnold y sus amigos. Se podía notar el cambio físico y mental que cada uno había pasado. Los chicos eran mas altos, musculosos (algunos, no todos) y esa mentalidad de niños pequeños ya no era lo mismo. Las chicas por otra parte dejaban lucir sus atributos más que antes pero el cambio mas impactante de todos fue y sigue siendo el de Helga quien usaba un hermoso rosa arriba de las rodillas el cual se apegaba muy bien a su cuerpo, se había desecho de esas extrañas coletas dejando caer su lacio cabello sobre su espalda y el moño que siempre usaba ahora era un hermosa vincha que adornaba su cabeza.

Helga se encontraba charlando con Phoebe de que clase de chicos les gustaba, mientras que eran observadas por Arnold pero claro Helga seguía conservando un cierto habito de la infancia que siempre usaba con el.

-¿Qué miras cabeza de balón? – el cabeza de balón, digo Arnold desviara la vista hacia otro lado del salón.

-¿Por qué siempre debo hacer eso? ¿Por qué no simplemente puedo saludarlo sin decirle uno de sus tantos apodos? – se preguntaba Helga mientras seguía hablando con Phoebe.

- ¿Por qué siempre debe hacer eso? – Se preguntaba a si mismo Arnold.

El día transcurrió normal, haciendo la fiesta de bienvenida, recibiendo unas cuantas clases hasta llegar al final del día de clases. Como era costumbre para Helga se iba al parque a caminar un poco, cuando se aburría escalaba un árbol y se relajaba. Recostada en una de sus ramas fijaba su vista en la cancha de baloncesto donde se encontraban jugando Arnold y sus amigos (Algunas cosas no cambian).

Es tiempo paso y la mayoría de los chicos ya se habían ido, dejando solos a Gerald y Arnold en la cancha.

-¿Entonces se lo dirás o no hermano? – pregunto Gerald.

-Aun no se.

- ¡Por Dios, has esperado mucho! – le grito.

- Yo se pero las cosas no han cambiado mucho.

- ¿Y? Este es el último año, ella se ira a New York y tu a Boston…

- ¡Ya lo se!

-Actúas como si no lo supieras – le replico.

Mientras tanto en el árbol Helga escuchaba toda la conversación de los dos amigos. – Estupido cabeza de balón siempre enamorado de esa tonta de Lila. Injusto destino que hizo que fueras a la misma universidad que yo. ¿Pero que puedo hacer? – saca el relicario con la fotografía de Arnold de su vestido, era el mismo lo único que tenia de nuevo era una fotografía mas reciente del chico – tonto y mas tonto ese eres tu cabeza de balón pero eres tan hermosamente maravilloso – acariciando la fotografía - siempre tan gentil sin importar que te trate de lo peor ¡Oh Arnold! – lo observa de nuevo y ve que se ha quedado solo. Se recuesta sobre la rama de nuevo y mira hacia el cielo, unas cuantas estrellas han aparecido ya - ¿Qué puedo hacer? Es mi última oportunidad para decirle lo que siento – sentándose - ¡Eso es! Iré en este mismo momento a decirle. Al fin podré decirte lo que he sentido por ti todo este tiempo y decirte ¡Te amo, mi cabeza de balón! Digo Arnold, tengo que quitarme este costumbre – se dijo a si misma.

Con mucho cuidado se puso de pie se podía notar en sus ojos lo decidida que estaba, miro de nuevo hacia la cancha pero para su desgracia Arnold ya se había ido, - Demonios cuando ya me había decidido – grito desilusionada. ¡Que fastidio, que fastidio – comenzó a decir mientras pateaba la rama, lo hizo con tal fuerza que un crujido se oyó y luego – que fastidio… ¡Ah…! – la caída no fue tan larga ya que el árbol no era tan alto lo único que le provoco la caída fue unos cuantos raspones en los brazos y las piernas. Se quejaba en voz alta.

-¡Helga! ¿Estas bien?

- "Pregunta mas estupida" pensó - ¡Por supuesto que no! – respondió a la persona sin ni siquiera mirarla.

- Déjame ayudarte – tomando a Helga por la cintura.

- Gracias – volteo para ver a su socorrista - ¡¿Arnold?

- Eh… ¿Si?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ayudándote aunque yo debería hacerte es a pregunta ¿Qué hacías en el árbol?

- ¿Yo?... Eh bueno – dudo – Es un país libre – contesto.

- Esta bien…

- Mejor termina de ayudarme, quieres.

Diciendo esto, terminaron de hablar. Con ayuda de Arnold Helga pudo incorporarse pero no fue hasta que apoyo el pie derecho en el suelo cuando sintió un fuerte y punzante dolor, haciendo que se quejara muy fuerte.

- ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto el chico.

- Mi pie

-Déjame ver – Arnold se agacho y con cuidado examino el pie de la chica – al parecer te torciste el tobillo.

- No me diga doctor – dijo con sarcasmo, esto provoco una risa por parte del chico.

- Sube – dijo Arnold, agachándose frente a ella – te llevare a casa.

-¿Crees que me subiré a tu espalda?

-No tienes otra opción además tu casa queda lejos de aquí.

- Puedo ir saltando en un pie, soy fuerte.

-Yo también. Venga no te preocupes ahora soy mas fuerte que antes, no te botare. Le aseguro.

Helga vacilo unos segundos. La cosa estaba así en su cabeza: "un 100% decía: "¡que esperas no es lo que siempre has soñado!" esto fue mas que suficiente para que accediera. Se subió a la espalda del chico colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, Arnold paso sus brazos debajo de las piernas de Helga y una vez seguro que la tenia bien sujeta se incorporo y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Te era tan difícil? – pregunto en broma.

- Aunque no lo creas, si.

- Nunca cambiaras ¿Verdad?

- Ese es mi problema no el tuyo.

- Me agrada que no cambies – dijo en tono casual. Provocando en Helga un sonrojo.

-Y dime ¿Cómo es que ahora eres más fuerte?

-Bueno hago ejercicios todas las tardes ¿Acaso no se nota? – bromeo mientras subía y bajaba sus brazos.

- Si se nota, - "Claro que se nota, desde el primer día que fuiste al gimnasio te he espiado" – pensó para si – ya no hagas eso que siento que voy a caerme.

- ¿El que esto? – volvió a subir y bajar los brazos.

- Si, eso ya no lo hagas, quieres.

- Esta bien, ya no lo haré – pausa larga – a ti también se te nota.

- ¿El que? – pregunto confundida.

- El cambio que has sufrido.

- Pues claro, todos al llegar a la adolescencia cambiamos ¿Cómo es que eres uno de los mejores estudiantes de la clase? – Pregunto divertida – seguro copias ¿Verdad?

- Tal vez, en unas cuantas preguntas.

- Entonces el San Arnold no es tan santo después de todo.

- Nunca lo he sido.

En todo el camino fueron haciendo bromas y hablando de todo lo que habían pasado en su niñez y cosas por el estilo. Los dos jóvenes se miraban muy cómodos con la presencia del otro a su lado, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran una pareja pero lamentablemente no era así; al pasar frente a una pareja de ancianos no pudieron evitar escuchar el comentario que le hizo la señora – Que encantadora pareja. Me recuerda a cuando éramos jóvenes.

Ambos chicos se rieron ya que esto estaba lejos de ser verdad. (O tal vez no)

- Entonces cabeza de balón ¿qué planes tienes para el futuro?

- Nunca dejaras de llamarme así ¿Verdad?

- Es una costumbre – responde la chica - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Ponerte un apodo – lo golpea en la cabeza – ¡Auch! ¿Por qué?

- Por baboso. Ni creas que te voy a dejar llamarme por algo mas que no sea mi nombre, además tu no eres bueno para eso.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Te conozco desde que eras un niño.

- Las cosas cambian.

- Dispara ¿Cómo me apodaras?

- Mm… niña rosa – otro golpe en la cabeza – Auch – se quejo.

- Se mas creativo – le replico – al parecer tus bíceps han absorbido parte de tu cerebro.

- Sabes que, sigue llamándome cabeza de balón.

- No te preocupes lo planeo hacer. – Ambos ríen.

- Llegamos – anuncio Arnold

-¡Que rápido! – exclamo la chica "¿por qué se tuvo que terminar tan rápido? – Pensó – muy bien. Muchas gracias – empezó a bajarse de la espalda del chico.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Eh… bajándome de tu espalda, da…

- ¿y tu pie?

- Es cierto, me bajare con cuidado – dijo con aire despreocupado.

- Parece que no hay nadie – dijo el chico.

- Están ocupados haciendo cosas.

- ¿qué cosas?

- Eso no te importa.

- Esta bien – contesta el chico. Comienza a subir las gradas.

- ¿Adonde vas?

- No pienso dejar que andas saltando en un pie por toda la casa.

- ¿Por qué no? Es mi casa la conozco muy bien.

El chico hizo caso omiso y siguió caminando, le pidió la llave para abrir la puerta, una vez dentro de la casa Arnold dejo a Helga sobre el sofá. Se arrodillo frente a ella y con delicadeza le quito el zapato y examino el tobillo de la chica, el cual estaba realmente hinchado.

- ¿No te duele?

- Solo cuando lo mueves – dijo, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Dónde esta el baño? – pregunto.

- Arriba, la segunda puerta a la derecha.

- Ya regreso – salio de la sala.

- "Esta es mi oportunidad" – pensó Helga. Miro al reloj – "perfecto tengo seis horas para hacerlo"

Durante aproximadamente siete minutos Helga estuvo pensando como decirle a Arnold lo que sentía por el. Arnold entro de nuevo a la sala con una bolsa de hielo, una venda y una pomada. Se acerco a la chica, dejando las cosas en el suelo. Abrió la pomada y le unto un poco en el tobilla, al parecer a la chica le dolió demasiado y en reflejo le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza a Arnold.

- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué eso? – pregunto el chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- Perdona fue un reflejo, por el dolor – se disculpo.

- Entonces tendré mas cuidado – dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

Helga lo observo un poco sorprendida, no entendía porque a pesar de todo el siempre era amable con ella.

- Oye ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto el chico.

- Así tan dulce a pesar de que siempre te he tratado y trato, de una manera grosera.

- A veces el amor es así – dijo en un susurro, aunque lamentablemente para Arnold, Helga oyó.

- Disculpa ¿Qué?...

- Nada…

- ¿Qué dijiste? – volvió a insistir.

- "Que el dolor es así"

- Dijiste otra cosa…

- No – interrumpiéndola – eso fue lo que dije…

- ¡No!, tu dijiste "el amor" no "el dolor…"

- Seguramente oíste mal – se notaba que estaba nervioso y buscaba una mentira creíble - dije "el dolor"

- Si como no, dijiste…

Pero antes de poder terminar la frase Helga fue callada por los labios del chico, quien ahora se encontraba, prácticamente sobre ella. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos, nada cruzaba por su mente simplemente podía observar el rostro de su amor secreto, desde la infancia, frente a ella. Al volver a pensar, por así decirlo, cerró sus ojos, coloco una de sus manos sobre el rostro del chico y se dejo llevar por el dulce sabor de los labios de su amado.

El movimiento de sus labios sobre el otro los hacia pedir mas, sin que ellos supieran era el primer beso de ambos, por lo cual, con las ansias de experimentar tan maravillosa sensación, dejaron que su instintos los guiaran. Al hacerles falta el aire se separaron unos pocos centímetros, podían sentir el aliento del otro dentro de su boca mientras respiraban agitadamente.

- Dijiste "amor" – dijo Helga. A lo cual el chico solo sonrió y deposito en un beso en los labios de la chica.

- Tu ganas dije "amor". Te gusto ¿No?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Bueno, aceptaste muy bien mi beso – dijo triunfante.

- Bueno… - pensó una excusa – fue solo por cortesía.

- No puedes mentir, te conozco – dijo mientras ponía su dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y desde cuando me conoces tan bien?

- Desde que éramos unos niños. ¿Acaso no te dabas cuenta que a pesar de todo siempre estaba a tu lado?

- Es cierto – respondía Helga, mientras recordaba esas ocasiones.

- ¿Acaso no era obvió que me gustabas? – En ese momento las mejillas de Helga se coloraron intensamente – Ahora, por favor, dime que sientes por mi – pidió – si me amar como yo a ti, dímelo ahora mismo y si no, entonces no me importara irme pero dime que es lo que sientes por mi.

En ese momento la mente de Helga comenzó a procesar varias palabras, imágenes sobre lo sucedido y luego recuerdos de su infancia. – "Arnold tiene razón siempre estábamos juntos." – pensó para si. Ella nunca se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que el tenia hacia ella y ahora el era momento que tanto había esperado, el momento de tomar la decisión y de hablar de su amor.

- Tú tampoco te diste cuenta – dijo – y luego llego Lila y parecía que era ella quien te gustaba en realidad.

- Es cierto me gusto pero a pesar de todo tú siempre estabas presente en mis pensamientos.

Un silencio se hizo presente.

- Tú – empezó Helga – también… me… gustas.

Arnold no pudo disimular la alegría que esa respuesta le provoco, una sonrisa se formo en su boca y sin pensarlo beso de nuevo a Helga.

Lo sentimientos de ambos ya habían sido dichos y demostrados, los dos jóvenes enamorados en secreto no podían estar mas felices, un nuevo año trae consigo momentos inolvidables y únicos que vivir para estos jóvenes enamorados. Ahora solo les restara vivir su amor al máximo.

Hay luna llena, según lo que dice la gente cuando hay luna llena los amantes no pueden usar la razón y se dejan llevar por la pasión. Desde la ventana de la sala se puede observar como nuestros jóvenes protagonistas sellan su amor en un profundo y pasional beso.


End file.
